memories
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: Memories never dies


**very sorry for late update...I hope ki aap log mujhe maaf** **kar**

 **She  
** she was with her family enjoying her self with her family consists of her Dada,dadi, mummy ,daddy,brothers,sisters,and cousin...IT was her sisters marriage... She was doing nokjhok with her family and everyone is trying to pull her leg by some naughty talks...this nokjhok was watching by her handsome boyfriend...

Suddenly one man entered from the scenero and came near her

Man : yaar taru ..tum mera pyaar accept kyun nahi kar rahi ho...this is ridiculous... I want to marry you...pls accept my love

Tarika's sister : arey tarika accept karlo na ...bechara itne pyaar se propose kar raha hai...

Tarika looked ayat one pair of eyes which were showing of jealous... But he tried to cover it ...its impossible for him ...she felt pity for him

Tarika at man : dekho

-mera naam ram hai

 _dekho ram mai tumse shaadi nahi karsakti .._

A winner smile appeared on his face

Ram: pls na taru man jao na

After looking at his smile she tried to tease him

 _tarika :_ _ek kaam Karo tum mujhe impress Karo ...agar Mai impress hogayi tho Mai tumse shaadi karungi..._

 _Loudly - dekho Jo bhi mujhe girl friend banana chahata hai...tho aapke liye ek offer hai...yaha awake mujhe impress kijiye aur agar Mai impress hogayi tho Mai aapka proposal accept karungi...  
_

 _She said in a loud way to make him jealous only  
_

 **After one hour**

there was a long queue of aged ,old and handsome people of course to impress her curly beauty...

At One end there was a handsome guy standing with crossed arms like an angry bird or jealous bird

His eyes were widening by seeing the queue ..

 _in_ _budhe logon KO bhi tarika chahiye ...kya zamana aagaya hai yaar...he suddenly remembered dayas words.. **arey**_ ** _yaar jaldi se usko propose warna koi aake use patake lejaye aur tum bas ..._**

 _he_ _cAme out from the memory ...nai nai Mai aisa nahi hone dunga...tarika tho meri hai...Wo aise kaise kar sakti hai mere saath ...Mai abhi jaake puchta_ _hun_

 _He was about to go he heard some noises ..or to say like gossip  
_

 _-Chal yaar. Is boyfriend ki swayamwar me ram jeet gaya...  
_

 _Abhijeet was hurt like anything... His face turned into a sad one...he wanted to talk with tarika ...he was about to call her she was taken away by her friends  
_

Abhijeet thought of talking with ram ...so he went near him ...ram started his convo with tarikas father

Ram : uncle Wo tarika ne mujhe accept kar liya hai...kya Mai tarika se shadi karlun...

.abhijeet's heart was beating like a horse ...we was looking at them silently not knowing what to say

Tarikas father: arey yaar ...tarika tumse shadi kaise kar sakti hai

It's impossible

Ram : aap tarika se he puch lijiye...

 _tarika_ _was called there ..._

 _Ram : dekhiye na uncle hamari jodi kaafi achi hai na...he kept his hand on her waist  
_

 _This was un tolerable for abhijeet ..._

 _He came near her and separated them..._

 _Abhijeet - tum uske saath shaadi kaise kar sakti ho  
_

 _Ram - kyun nahi kar sakti... Hum pyaar karte hai ek dusre se...aap bich me mat aao...  
_

 _Abhijeet: kyun nahi aaunga Mai  
_

 _Tarika - ram bus Karo na...kyun abhijeet KO tang kar rahe ho_

 _Abhijeet- dekho tarika Mai tumse se bohat naaraaz hun...pls tumne mujhe is ram ke baareme kyun nhi bataya ...aur isse shaadi...aide kaise kar sakti ho tum  
_

 _Tarika tried to speak but it seems_ _no use of talking so she suddenly pulled something and abhijeet was shocked by seeing it_ _  
_

 _Ram - ye tumne kya kiya tarika  
_

 _Abhijeet- ye ram nai hai_

 _( actually tarika pulled ram's wig)_

 _Tarika - Jee nahi ye ram nahi hai ramya hai...  
_

 _Abhijeet : acha ye saara naatak mujhe tang karne me liye ..hai na_

 _Ramya : sorry jeja ji...hum bad mazaak kar rahe hai...  
_

 **she** **flipped another page ...that was her sister 's room ...as usual all are trying to tease her sister on her first night**

\- _dekho beta agar tumhe koi doubt hoga tho muhe phone karna_

 _hahahah(_ _others are laughing)_

 _\- pati se na darna mat...pati KO control Karna hai na tho mujhe zaroor yaad Karna ...Mai isme maahir hun_

 _Hahahahah  
_

 _\- tumahara tho pata nai agar tarika ki shadi hojaye tho Mai tho zarror tarika KO ye sab kuch sikha dungi_

 _Tarika : ky sikha dogi_

 _Woman pulled her cheek and said - sab kuch jaanti hai par phir bhi anjaan ban rahi ...tum tho doctor ho na tumne tho sab pata hai_

 _Tarika - aunty pls mujhe bhaks do  
_

 _\- acha chal tujhe chod diya aaj lekin Teri suhaagraat ke din nai ..._

 _She ran away from the room blushing  
_

 **she was remembering those memories ...** **trying to hold her tears**

 **It was almost two years her family died ...becoz of a accident... She was first at shock but it was very hard to console her...but all the efforts were done by her hubby to make her smile ...she changed for him but it was her memory that never dies...**

 **\- tarika chalo na aaj him baahar dinner karne chalte hai...he shouted from hall**

 **Aayi _she_ _closed the book and kept it safely in cupboard...she went to spend her time with his husband_  
**

 ** _**************the end *********_**

 ** _How is this ? Really sorry for late updates...kya karoon ek tho mujhe time nahi milta aur ek aap review bhi nahi karte ho...  
_**

 ** _Lekin aaj story likhne kar mood aaya tho like dia...  
_**

 ** _This one is for kk dii ..._**

 ** _Kk di- sorry for late bday gift...I hope ki ye aapko pas and aajaye.._**

 ** _Others also pls review  
_**


End file.
